berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 132 (Manga)
Synopsis The attackers rush down the to the foot of the ridge, yelling for Mozgus' death as revenge for the loved ones who've been killed at his command. They begin a heated battle with the Holy Iron Chain Knights, who cannot return to the carriage due to the sea of refugees which lies between them and it. Two of the attackers are able to sneak their way atop the carriage and down to its metal door. They open it and command Mozgus to show himself, but one of the assailants is met with a giant metal claw to the face. It has been thrown with enough force to send him flying from the carriage, and it has bitten down on his head. A chain is attached to it, and leads back inside the carriage. Several men jump out of the wagon to defend Mozgus. One of the men is the claw-thrower. Two others work in tandem using giant blades with handles on either end, using them as makeshift scissors to cut two of the attackers in half at once. Another of the men fights using two pincers, which he uses to violently remove an attacking rebel's eyes. A fifth, hulking man wields what appears to be a large wheel which he uses to simply crush several people at once. The sixth and final man wields a spear which has an odd head: it is ring-shaped with a gap on the business end, allowing him to catch and subdue an attacker by the throat with it, like a collar. The Holy Iron Chain Knights watch in awe at these men, who all bear a same sort of resemblance - they are all in some way deformed and, which the exception of the spear-wielding man, who is wearing a full-body robe with a crow's mask, are clothed in black masks and trousers. A voice inside the carriage complains about all the noise outside; Mozgus steps out, large, hairless and flat-faced, and speaks words of scripture: "The Lord doth revere the silence". Farnese throws herself at Father Mozgus' feet, apologizing for letting the attackers break through the Holy Iron Chain Knights' ranks. Mozgus forgives her easily, thankful that no members of the Holy See have been killed. She then asks about the masked men directly under his command, and Mozgus informs her that they are torturers who answer only to him. Farnese looks at them uneasily, but acknowledges their skills. Mozgus orders the surviving attackers be lined up before him. He then asks the man who is still trapped in the collar-spear why he attacked the convoy. The man shouts that Mozgus once deemed his village a refuge for heretics, and while the male population was gone, Mozgus had all the women and children killed. The man wants revenge. Mozgus explains that he had been acting according to the Holy See's religious doctrine, and thus has done no wrong. The rebel will have none of it. He yells that the village's only fault was suggesting a temporary halt in all their offerings to the Holy See while they replenish their food stocks. He continues to scream and shout, but the scene turns much more sour at the mention of the words "divine punishment". Mozgus' amiable demeanor vanishes in an instant. His smooth face is taken over by protruding veins, creases and wrinkles. His eyes bulge. He is overcome by a divine wrath, the mention of punishment having sent him over the edge. He raises his book of scripture high over his head and brings it down with enough force to kill the rebellious man with a blow to the head. He then addresses the entire watching crowd of refugees, telling them that only the Holy See has any right to speak on behalf of God. His face returns to normal, and Mozgus asks Farnese what to do with the remaining rebels. Nervous but determined, she speaks the sentence as though she has rehearsed it: death by burning or the wheel. Mozgus agrees with her judgment and decides on the use of the wheel. Mozgus' torturers move into action. The sawblade duo restrains the first of the rebels while the large torturer uses his wheel to crush the bones in the man's arms and legs. Now with no structure to support them, his limbs are easily twisted painfully around the spokes and rim of a wooden wheel. The Holy Iron Chain Knights and innocent refugees watch in disgust. Another of the rebels tries to flee in terror but is surrounded on all sides by refugees, trapping him in. He runs into the arms of a black-haired woman who caresses his face. The brown-haired woman next to her tells her not to get involved. Sure enough, one of the Holy Iron Chain Knights approaches and asks the black-haired woman if she is also involved in the attack. The brown-haired woman claims the black-haired one is innocent. The Knight looks upon the black-haired woman and deems her innocent, though he is disturbed by her, dismissing her as insane. Soon, the remaining rebels have all had their limbs broken and twisted around their own wheels and mounted on poles, pointing towards the sky, where crows can easily feed off of them. The black-haired woman watches the scene for a few moments before being dragged away by the brown-haired woman. The black-haired woman, Casca, seems to derive an innocent enjoyment from it. Characters in Order of Appearance *Casca *Luca *Farnese *Mozgus' Disciples *Mozgus